Christmas Preparations
by TheRainyWonderland
Summary: Cas and Dean making gingerbread and Cas getting to know why you shouldn't eat to much dough. Destiel if you really squint.


It was already dark outside, early, considering that the clock wasn't more than 6 pm. The binds in front of the window were open, letting whoever who was watching see the starry sky above. It was close to Christmas. His first Christmas, to be exact. Castiel didn't know how to feel about that, all these human traditions and feelings were making him confused. The angel was seated on a chair just looking at the dark outside the window, the book in his hands forgotten. He didn't even know what it was about, some strange novel about sparkling vampires and furry werewolves. He shook his head, he didn't know what to think of it. Cas was suddenly ripped from his thoughts by a white plastic bowl that was slammed onto the table in front of him, making him jump slightly. Castiel looked up at the older Winchester grinning down at him and blinked a few times emotionlessly.

"Get off your lazy ass, we're making gingerbread!" Castiel opened his mouth to tell Dean that as a matter of fact his "ass" was not actually lazy, for it couldn't think for itself, but the other simply turned and shouted over his shoulder.

"It's just an expression, don't even start. Now c'mon!" Dean waved over his shoulder at him to hurry up. Cas rose from his chair with a sigh and put the horrible book down on the table, striding around it and into the kitchen where the older Winchester was already covering the counter with ingredients. Castiel eyed the other man, taking in the plain white apron hanging from his neck and fastened by his waist and the black sleeves on his shirt rolled up to his elbows. Dean turned his head towards Cas and gave him an expectant look.

"You comin'?"

Cas pushed himself from the doorway and walked over to the loaded counter, leaning against it. He blinked as he was handed a paper with simple black text written on it. After taking a closer look at it he realized it was a recipe. A recipe for gingerbread. Castiel looked up at Dean who was already in the act of melting butter. Cas tilted his head to the side as Dean sighed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to do something?"

"What is this something you desire me to do?"

"Read the damn paper and you'll know."

Cas looked down at the paper again and grabbed one off the packages and read the title of it, then started pouring the content into the bowl befor Dean yelled something and grabbed his hand to stop the flow of white dust.

"You're suppose to take a small amount of it, not the whole pack!"

"How would I know that Dean? It didn't say on the package." Cas replied in a calm tone. Dean sighed deeply and directed the other's hand to put down the package of flour on the counter top.

"You're suppose to read on the paper, that's why you have a recipe! Whatever, just-just follow the recipe next time."

Cas nodded and did what he was told, measuring the amount of the right ingredient. After many minutes, a few mistakes from Castiel, and the dough was done. Now what was left was to form it the way they wanted. Dean divided the dough in two parts and gave one to the angel next to him. Cas took the round ball of brown dough and set it down in the counter, studying it and tilted his head to the side. He carefully took a small bit of the dough and popped it into his mouth. He swallowed after chewing, cast a look at the other man and discreetly took another part of it. Dean turned his head and looked at him.

"Don't eat the dough." He said, stopping the other from taking yet another bite of the dough.

"But I have to make sure it's edible."

"Cas, stop eating the fucking dough."

"No, it's good, let me."

"You're going to feel sick."

"You don't know that for sure."

Dean just shook his head, sighed and shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

~*)(Timeskip until Later)(*~

"Dean..."

Said man let his eye s leave the TV screen, a gingerbread cookie hanging from his lips, and looked up at the other standing in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at the almost devastated look on Castiel's face. The angel's bottom jutted out from his mouth in a pout, his eyebrows arched in a sad frown and arms wrapped around his stomach.

"... My tummy hurts..."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading this, finally done, bye *passes out on floor from exhaustion*_

_Kary: *kicks in side* Get up you lazyass._

_*pouts and sits up* Whaaat~?_

_Kary: I want my fucking credit._

_Fiiiine! Kary was a big help in this story, figuring out a few lines and that I was going to write this into Destiel. Happy?_

_Kary: Very. Now drag your ass into bed, the clock is to damn early for you to be up. *grabs admin's collar and drags over to bed*_

_Hey hey hey! Hey! I'm not done! Anyway, thanks to "Imagine your OTP" for giving me an idea for the plot. Now I wont bother you more other than that reviews are very much appreciated!_

_Kary: *shouts from distance* It's what we live for!_

_*waves* Bye~_


End file.
